Conventionally, a visible light communication system in which data transmission is performed using visible light has been proposed (refer to JP 2008-206087A, for example). The communication system is constituted by a lighting fixture and a receiver. The lighting fixture is configured to radiate illumination light on which modulated light is superimposed by modulating current flowing through a light emitting diode according to a communication signal. The receiver is configured to receive the illumination light and analyze the received light to obtain the communication signal.
The lighting fixture of the visible light communication system described above is generally installed at a high place such as a ceiling. Thus, if a user holds the receiver in his/her hand for use, the receiver may possibly fail to receive the communication signal due to the illumination light being blocked by the body of the user. Also, there was a problem in that, in the case where the receiver is held by hand for use, other tasks are hampered due to the hand that holds the receiver being occupied.